kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Himmel
Himmel (also known as Siegfried) is a young man who went with Hunter and his friends on his first journey. Appearance Himmel is a German young man with his father's light skin, muscular frame, blonde hair, and his uncle's red-violet eyes. He is often seen wearing a brownish dark red tank top, brown pants, and black boots. He also wears a dog tag which his father gave him as a gift before going to the Land of Departure. He speaks with a German accent. Personality Himmel is very out going, just like his hero, Prompto Argentum. Himmel sometimes prides himself on his speed, but gets a hold on himself, thanks to Strom. Himmel is also easily put down, often by his older sister, Master Shara, mostly because of her female supremacy. But his spirits can easily comes back up as well. Himmel is also gay (something he didn't know until later in the game) and has a relationship with Strom later in the game. Story Before Kingdom Hearts: Eternity Himmel is the son of Germany and a German woman who Germany married for a while before she died. Himmel and Shara's mother was a Keyblade Wielder and sometime before her death, she performed the Bequeathing on her children and they gained the power to wield the Keyblade. When Himmel was 10, Germany married Italy after Germany remembered that he used to be the Holy Roman Empire. However, his daughter, Shara, objected to the marriage saying that it only further proves how inferior men are. However, Hungary (who Shara admired) convinced her otherwise. When Shara made it to the rank of Master, she (by order of Germany and Italy) took Himmel with her to the Land of Departure so he may train to properly use the Keyblade. When he got there, he met and became friends with Strom and Erde. Kingdom Hearts: Eternity Himmel was a student at the Land of Departure. He met Hunter when he came to better master his Keyblade. Six months later, Hunter, Himmel, and the others are send on their first journey by King Sora. Himmel tries to understand that if girls are a pain to him, how can he avoid being alone? More to come soon. Powers and Abilities * High Speed: Himmel is a very fast runner because of all the time he spends with his parents, Germany and Italy. He runs with Italy whenever England appears. * Swordsmanship: Since coming to the Land of Departure, he learned sword fighting from Master Ponte. * Aerokinesis: Himmel can manipulate the wind around him. * Keyblade wielding: Himmel has the power to wield the Keyblade since his mother performed the Bequeathing on him. * Skateboarding: Himmel is a good skateboarder because of his hobbies. * Surfing: Himmel is a good surfer because of his hobbies. * Cooking: Himmel learned how to cook from Italy and Japan. He can cook a meal in a short amount of time and it always tastes good. * Marksmanship: Himmel is a really good shot thanks to training from his father, Germany. Relationships Germany Germany is Himmel's father. Germany can be bit hard with Himmel, but he loves his son and Himmel loves him. Germany taught Himmel how to shoot. Germany was a bit reluctant with Himmel's newfound homosexuality, but quickly came to accept it, remembering his own love for Italy. Himmel and Shara's mother Not much is known about Himmel and Shara's mother other than that she was a German who was a Keyblade Wielder. She performed the Bequeathing on her children before she died. How and when she died is unknown. Italy Italy is Himmel's step "mother" as Italy explains it even though he is a man who embodies a country. Whenever Italy runs away from England, Himmel tries to run faster to catch up to him and make sure that he is alright. Italy taught Himmel how to cook. Most of what Italy taught were Italian dishes, but managed to teach Himmel some German dishes. Italy was a bit reluctant with Himmel's newfound homosexuality, but remember his own relationship with Germany, he quickly accepted it and encouraged Himmel to further his relationship with Strom. Japan Japan is Himmel's godfather. Not much about Himmel's relationship with Japan is clear other than that Japan introduced anime and manga to him and Japan taught Himmel how to cook Japanese dishes. Master Shara Master Shara is Himmel's older sister. Master Shara is very hard on her brother just because he's a boy and often puts his spirits down saying that he, like all men, are good for one thing only: Helping women make children. This often upsets Himmel. Prussia Prussia is Himmel's uncle on his father's side. Not much else is known except that Himmel inherited Prussia's red-violet eyes. Romano Romano (South Italy) is Himmel's step uncle do to Germany's marriage to Italy. Not much else is known. Roman Empire Roman Empire is Himmel's step grandfather do to Germany's marriage to Italy. Not much else is know. The Allied Forces Himmel finds America annoying, France a pervert, England a terrible cook, Russia scary but nice, China fun to be around, and Canada odd. Austria and Hungary Himmel considers Austria and Hungary fun to be around, but when it comes to Austria playing classical music, Himmel gets board. Finland, Sweden, and Sealand Himmel thinks of Finland, Sweden, and Sealand as a happy and funny family. Whenever he goes to visit them, he spends a lot of time with Sealand. Hunter Himmel became good friends with Hunter when he came to the Land of Departure. Himmel always tries to get Hunter to do fun things with him. Erde When Himmel and Erde met, Erde fell for him. However, Himmel did not return the feeling do to his hardness to women. But they remain good friends. Strom Himmel unknowing fell in love with Strom. At first, Himmel thought that they were simply just close friends until the end of the second visit to Sterbild when Himmel realized that he does love Strom. So Himmel confessed his love to Strom and Strom returned the feeling as he too fell in love with Himmel. Prompto Argentum Himmel is a fan of Prompto and imitated his positive outlook on life. Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem Nathan noticed Himmel's unknowing affection for Strom and pointed out that Himmel loves Strom. Nathan convinces Himmel that homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of and that he should be proud of who he is. Young Xehanort Not much is known about Himmel's relationship with Young Xehanort. When Hunter explained after being Master Xehanort's vessel he understands that Young Xehanort doesn't have to do what Master Xehanort says anymore, Himmel agrees. Other Stats Theme song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack Favorite color: Red Favorite subject(s): Combat, Literature, Physical Education, Music Least favorite subject(s): Strategic Planning and Math Favorite food: Green Soup Curry and Bratwurst Least favorite food: Unknown Favorite sport: Football (soccer) and Quidditch Hobbies: Skateboarding, surfing, napping, and playing video games Prized possession: Dogtag his father, Germany, gave him. Dream: To become the President of Germany. Nightmare: Shara becoming the President of Germany. Trivia * Himmel's relation ship with Hunter is similar to Sora and Goofy. * Himmel is slightly based off of the Flash and Prompto Argentum. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters